Nurse Kay
by jossgabri7
Summary: Edgeworth ran high fever, and nurse Kay Faraday wants to warm him up! Rated T for implied sexual content. Edgeworth x Kay Farday


**Hey, everyone! Edgeworth and Kay are my other Ace Attorney OTP beside Phoenix x Athena, so I want to give a shot to write this ship. Forgive me if there are OOC-ness, but, this is my first attempt, so please, don't judge me too harshly. I hope all Kayworth shipper enjoy this one shot from me!**

Today is a day with a very gloomy weather in Los Angeles. Rain falling down constantly. But that still can't stop Miles Edgeworth, the most famous prosecutor in Los Angeles and America, to go to his office. Although he ran a very high fever. Although he never stopped coughing and sneezing since last night. Miles Edgeworth is a workaholic man. And he also very stubborn. According to him, ignoring his job only because he ran high fever is same like doing an unforgivable sin.

Edgeworth drive slowly toward his office, ignoring unbearable headaches on his head. He paused for a moment because shivering. _Ngh!_ _No, Edgeworth._ _You can't skip work just because you ran fever and shivering!_ With difficulty Edgeworth turn on his car and drive again. About 30 minutes later, he arrived at his office.

Edgeworth parked with a bit hasty, impatient to get into his office, and warm himself with a cup of tea when he's in his office. While the rain has not stopped yet, fell even more swiftly. With a bit of staggered, Edgeworth groping his car, looking for an umbrella or a raincoat. After 15 minutes of searching, he can't find either umbrella or a raincoat. Sighed softly, Edgeworth closed his car's door, and walked through the rain from the parking lot to his office, while he didn't stop shivering.

In his office, Kay Faraday, his energetic, young, pretty, and cheerful assistant were already there, and busy clearing the books in his office.

"Morning, Mr. Edgeworth!" said Kay.

"M-morning, Kay ... AA-ACHOOOOOOOO!"

Kay approached Edgeworth and watching him carefully. Her boss looked miserable, his whole boy wet from head to toe, his face as pale as white wall, his lips slightly blue, and he was shivering so violently. Kay presses Edgeworth's forehead with her palm, and immediately grimaced after feeling Edgeworth's body heat.

"Mr. Edgeworth, gee, you ran a very high fever, why don't you just rest at home? And the weather is really cold today! Don't underestimate a fever, Mr. Edgeworth!"

Edgeworth glares a bit. "Kay, I'm fine, you don't have to exaggerate. It's just a flu, if I skip work just because I have a bit of flu, imagine what if my work pile up…UHUK ! UHUKK ! UHUKK! AAA-ACHOOOOOOO ! ! UHUUUUKKK!" Edgeworth could not continue his words anymore. He kept coughing and sneezing.

Kay shook her head impatiently. "Gosh, Mr. Edgeworth! Work is important, but, your health is much more important! And look, your entire clothes very wet, and you're shivering! This can worsened your fever, Mr. Edgeworth! You can't wear very wet clothes while you ran a very high fever like this!"

With a little pushy, Kay push Edgeworth to sit on the couch. After that, her hands began to move into Edgeworth's jacket button. Edgeworth bulging his eyes, feel uncomfortable.

"K-kay !" said Edgeworth. "What are you going to do?"

"Taking off your clothes, Mr. Edgeworth! So you won't feel cold and shivering anymore! Let me dry your clothes, Mr. Edgeworth!"

"I…. I think I can do it by myself, Kay, thank you," interrupted Edgeworth, and then he tried to unbutton his jacket and shirt by himself, but he can't do it. He continued to shiver and his hands trembling.

"It's okay, Mr. Edgeworth! Let me do it! Leave it on Nurse Kay!"

Kay started to unbuttoned Edgeworth's jacket one by one, after all the buttons open, Kay takes off Edgeworth's suit jacket and folded it carefully. Next, Kay takes off Edgeworth's vest, shirt, and cravat, making Edgeworth bare chest now. Edgeworth felt his body temperature increased two fold as Kay stripped his clothes one by one. Moreover, Kay and his body were so close, almost touching each other .. Edgeworth scrunched up his face a little bit. He has feelings for Kay, he was falling in love with Kay since months ago, but he never has any courage to acknowledge his feelings to Kay. And now, Kay undresses him… _No, Edgeworth, you can't think like that…_ _You can't take any advantage from Kay!_ _A gentleman can't have a dirty mind like that!_ _Kay's intention was to warm you, she doesn't have another intention!_

Kay's face also flushed after seeing her boss' nice and muscular's body.

"Okay, now, let me take off your pants too, Mr. Edgeworth! Your pants very wet ..." Before Edgeworth can dodge or prevent Kay, Kay hands were in his belt, and takes off his belt and pants. Make Edgeworth just wearing pink boxer with koala pattern now.

Kay blinked a few times after seeing the pink boxer wear by Edgeworth. Refrain from laughing, Kay folded Edgeworth's pants and pile up the pants with Edgeworth's shirt, vest, coat, and cravat.

"Wait here for a moment, Mr. Edgeworth, I'll hang your clothes first," said Kay still with suck smile. Edgeworth just nodded slowly. He clasped his hands in front of his bare chest, feeling very uncomfortable. Previously, there are no woman who ever saw his body shape except his adopted sister Franziska. Kay then hang Edgeworth's clothes in the banister in front of Edgeworth's office. When finished, she stepped inside again.

Inside, Edgeworth still sit down and shivering. With a bit of a hurry, Kay looking for blankets, cloth or towel to warm up and dry off Edgeworth. And she could not find one anywhere.

"Mr. Edgeworth, are you didn't have any blanket or towel in this office?" Kay asked with resignation.

"No, Kay, because this is an office, not a hotel ... ..AAAACHOOOOOOOO!"

"But we have to dry and warm your body so you won't shivering constantly, Mr. Edgeworth! And the rain had not stopped ... ..I didn't bring an umbrella so I could not get to the store to buy a blanket ..." Kay thought a moment, then she suddenly has an idea.

"Ah, I know! Just wear this, Mr. Edgeworth!" Kay takes off her blue scarf. Edgeworth stunned a little as he stared at Kay who now without the blue scarf which usually draped around her neck. Without the blue scarf, Kay's neck looks long, and she looks very pretty.

 _If only she never wears that scarf…_

And for a moment, Edgeworth had a strange feeling. He suddenly wanted Kay not only takes off her scarf ... Edgeworth shook his head again. _Grr !_ _You can't think like that, Miles Edgeworth!_

"Come on, Mr. Edgeworth, lie down on the couch, let me blanketed you," said Kay. Without answer anything, Edgeworth lies slowly on the couch. Kay then began to blanketed Edgeworth with her blue scarf. Kay's scarf isn't big, but enough to make Edgeworth feel a little warmer.

"Well, now we have to find ways to decrease your body temperature, Mr. Edgeworth ... Because there is no compress ..." Kay raised Edgeworth's left hand and pressed Edgeworth's left hand to her cheek.

"Kay ... what are you ...?" asked Edgeworth sputtered.

"I'm trying to move your body temperature to me, Mr. Edgeworth. Daddy usually do this to me if I'm sick," said Kay. Edgeworth swallowed. His heart was beating very fast when Kay grasped his hand.

"Kay, but I won't you catch my fever ... ACHOOOOOOOO !"

"It's okay, Mr. Edgeworth! Believe in Nurse Kay!" said Kay, giggling softly. After pressing both of Edgeworth's hands to her cheeks, now Kay lowered her head slowly, and this time, put her cheek to Edgeworth's bare chest. Edgeworth now gripping the couch with his left hand. After all, he is a man, and if there are women who emphasize their skin to his skin... And the woman who do that is a beautiful woman like Kay, with her beautiful green eyes….And Kay is a woman who Edgeworth in love with...

"How about it, Mr. Edgeworth? You feel warmer?" Kay asked as she tilted her head. When Kay's green eyes and his eyes met, Edgeworth can't stand it anymore.

"Yes, thank you, Kay. Can you…. Your face…. Can you advance your face a little?"

"O-okay ... .." With some astonishment, Kay granted Edgeworth's request, advancing her face a little bit.

"Closer, Kay."

"O-okay ... still not warm enough, Mr. Edgeworth?" Kay leaned her face closer to Edgeworth's face, making Kay also feel the warmth from Edgeworth's fever. The distance where Edgeworth's face to Kay's face only one centimeter now. Edgeworth ventured to change his position into half sitting on the couch, with trembling hands, he lifted Kay's chin with his forefinger…

Slowly, he advances Kay's face…

And ... he gave a soft peck on Kay's lips.

The office becomes quiet in an instant. The only sound heard now was the sound of the heavy rain and the sound of lightning. Kay gawked at Edgeworth. She rubbed her lips which just kissed by Edgeworth a few seconds ago with her little finger.

"Mr. Edgeworth?!" squealed Kay stammered, confused what to say, feels very shocked at what had just happened. Mr. Edgeworth…..kiss her! Although only a few seconds, but ... This ...is.. the best thing that ever happened in her life!

Edgeworth smiled a little. "Well ... to say 'I love you' to the woman whom I love a bit difficult ... So….That was more than enough, right?" said Edgeworth.

Kay looked at Edgeworth with disbelief. _Mr._ _Edgeworth loves her? !_ _Mr._ _Edgeworth loves me, a childish woman?!_ _Mr._ _Edgeworth returns my feelings, which I've been buried for months?!_

"Oh, Mr. Edgeworth ! I never thought ... I thought ... I thought ... .Mr. Edgeworth ... I ... I ... have the same feelings with you for months, and I never have any courage to say my feelings to you, it's really torturing because I must always harbored the feeling I had on you ...!" Kay could not continue her words anymore because now Edgeworth has sit on the couch, and attacking Kay's lips with his. As they continued kissing, and unconsciously, Edgeworth begin to gropes Kay's shirt button and lower Kay's shirt to her shoulders. Kay immediately understood what Edgeworth wants. She releases her lips from Edgeworth's lips for a moment.

Realizing what he had done, Edgeworth feels hesitant. Isn't this is too fast? Aren't they too hasty? They just acknowledge their feelings to each other just now. Is what they're going to do the right thing?

"K-kay," Edgeworth murmured. "If you feel we're too hasty, if you don't want to..."

"Miles, we have the same feelings we hold each other for months ... We also have known each other for years ... no, I don't feel we're too hasty, Miles." Kay blinked her eyes, then quickly takes off her shirt and bra and throws her clothes to the floor. See Kay's body shape, Edgeworth felt he was immediately possessed. He felt his fever healed instantly. He attacked Kay's lips again, attacking Kay's neck with his kisses, pushed Kay slowly to lie on the couch, stroke Kay's breast gently, ready to kiss Kay's breast….

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MILES EDG ... "

Both Kay and Edgeworth jumping up. Both of their heads hit the couch. Some people who now standing in his office, holding a big birthday cake, stunned to see the two of them, Miles Edgeworth, the cold and famous prosecutor, and Kay Faraday, the great noble thief, shirtless and kissing on the couch.

People who get into his office is Phoenix Wright, Maya Fey, Judge Courtney with her son, John Marsh, Franziska, Detective Gumshoe, Larry, and some of PIC members.

"EDGEWORTH! YOU HAVE LOVE LIFE?!" exclaimed Phoenix, holding his stomach and laughing uproariously, followed by laughter from the others.

"Whoa, Mr. Edgeworth, boss! You're supposed to lock the door! Or get a room in a hotel!" said Detective Gumshoe.

"Well, this is really surprising ... .. I think you're a gay, Miles Edgeworth." Franziska continued with an amused smile.

"Mom, is Mr. Edgeworth doesn't know if he's not wearing clothes, it's dangerous for his health, especially in cold weather like this? " asked John Marsh to his mother. Judge Courtney covered her mouth with her hand, and chuckle.

"Whoa ... the boxer that you wear are so cute, Mr. Edgeworth! I never know if you're a koala lover! I thought you're only loves Steel Samurai!" Maya said, pointing her finger at the pink boxer that Edgeworth wear, make the room back filled with laughter. Edgeworth and Kay felt their faces are like a new shrimp boiled now.

"Well," Edgeworth cleared his throat. "If all of you don't mind, please get out while I and Kay, er, get dressed."

Still filled with laughter, all of the guests stepped out. Edgeworth took his clothes which Kay dried on the banister, and wear them again. Although his clothes sill not completely dry yet. Kay also picked up her clothes which she threw on the floor, and wear them on again.

Grinning with amused, Kay said, "Fortunately, we have not entered into that stage, Miles .. Imagine if they catch us ..."

Inevitably, Edgeworth grinned too.

After Edgeworth and Kay has get dressed again, Phoenix, Maya, and the others stepped back into Edgeworth's office again, cut a cake and sang happy birthday together for Edgeworth.

"Happy birthday, Mr. Edgeworth, hopefully a longevity and healthy always! And, hopefully stay together with your new lover! We're so happy with your relationship!" said Judge Courtney.

"Thank you to all of you."

After done eating cake and drinking, all the guests who came to his office go home, leaving Kay and Edgeworth alone in the office again. With a devilish look, Kay played Edgeworth's cravat with her hands.

"Do you want me to warm you up again, Miles?"

Edgeworth smiles slyly. "Certain. But ... it would be better if you warm me up in a more comfortable place. What if in my house?"

"Well, then, let's go."

Together, walk hand in hand, the new lovers stepped out from the office, ready for begin new chapter of their love story.

 **END**


End file.
